Typically, a distributed computing environment includes a number of data stores that maintain a copy of a particular datum. The multiple copies of a particular datum across a number of data stores achieve redundancy, which increases reliability and durability of a distributed computing system. Because a number of copies or instances of a particular datum are located within a system, an opportunity exists to balance the load on the system by selecting a particular data store or instance of the datum from a group of potential candidates.